The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Multi-mode drills generally include an output spindle journaled in the housing for driving a suitable tool bit coupled thereto. A multi-mode drill can be placed into different modes by a mode collar. The manually actuatable mode collar can be coupled to an internally mounted electronic switch to cause actuation of the electronic switch. Actuation of the electronic switch can result in placing the multi-mode drill into a different mode than when the electronic switch is not actuated.
A hammer drill can be one example of a multi-mode drill. Hammer drills can include a non-rotating hammer member secured to the housing, and a rotating hammer member carried by the spindle. The movable hammer member can have a ratcheting engagement with the fixed hammer member to impart a series of vibratory impacts to the spindle in a “hammer-drilling” mode of operation. A shiftable member can act upon the spindle to change from a “drilling” mode to the “hammer-drilling” mode, and vice versa. In the drilling mode, the cooperating hammer members are spaced too far apart and hence do not engage each other. In the hammer-drilling mode, the spacing between the ratcheting teeth is reduced, and the cooperating hammer members impart vibratory impacts to the spindle.